


Resolution

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: The What Ifs [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Danny and Jamie's conflict come to a head.References to 2x22 "Mother's Day" and 9x14 "My Brother's Keeper".





	Resolution

Jamie and Danny stood up from the table, their voices getting louder and angrier. They were drowning out Erin and Eddie’s pleas to sit down. Finally, Frank had it. “That’s it. If you cannot abide by the rules of this table, then get out!” He looked between his two sons, their jaws clenched in anger. His voice was firm, but calm unlike his sons.

“Fine, I need a walk anyways.” Jamie slammed his napkin down and grabbing his coat, he stormed out of the house into the crisp Brooklyn air.  
Danny rolled his eyes. “Excuse me.” He left the table and headed upstairs, slamming the door behind him.

The rest of the family just sat there in silence, uneasy and somewhat tense about what just happened.

“Should we go after one or both of them?” Nicky asked, breaking the silence.

“Let’s give them a few minutes to cool off first.” Henry advised. Frank just nodded.

“I’ll, uh, just go clean up the dishes.” Eddie said sheepishly. She gathered some of the dirty dishes, and headed into the kitchen. 

“Do you need any help?” Erin asked.

“No thanks, Erin. I got it.” 

Frank could tell that she was upset about the whole thing. She headed towards the kitchen with her shoulders dropped, and her head down. Frank excused himself to see if she was alright. He walked into the kitchen and saw Eddie just staring out the window.

“I don’t understand why two brothers who normally love each other unconditionally be at each other’s’ throats like this. Then again, I never had any siblings, so I don’t know what that feels like.” She turned at look at Frank, tears in her eyes. “Have they ever acted like this before?”

“Once-around Mother’s Day 2012. Jamie and Sergeant Renzulli arrested a guy Danny was looking for. When they brought him back to the 5-4 Jamie and Danny got into an argument on whose collar it should be. Things got heated and Danny decided to shove his brother into some lockers. Sgt. Renzulli and Det. Curatola had to come in and break it up before it got worse. With time and some reassurance by Linda, the two were able to put aside their differences in time for family dinner. So you know why they are fighting this time?”

“Danny helped resolved a hostage situation, but did it against Jamie’s order to stand down. Jamie confronted him and both got pissed off. Jamie ended up giving Danny a Rip about it and it escalated from there. Frank, I don’t want to take sides here. I only heard Jamie’s side of the story. I want to hear Danny’s side first before making a decision. But I don’t want Jamie to think I am siding against him and get him more upset. I am really conflicted.” She sighed. “I wish Joe and Linda were here. I know Erin is trying to help but she says she is going nowhere with this and she has a lot on her plate already. What should I do?”

Frank walked over to Eddie and gave her a big hug. “Just do what you feel is right in your heart.” He whispered in her ear. “Just for the record, now that you are part of this family, you have siblings who love and care for you, no matter what.”

“I am glad to hear that, and I feel truly blessed.” Eddie said.

Just then, Erin walked into the room. “Is everything okay in here?”

“Yeah, we are just trying to figure out a way to get Jamie and Danny to stop fighting.” Frank answered.

“I tried but Danny told me, in no uncertain terms, to but out. Yet, this fighting in my opinion, is childish and getting out of hand.” Erin shook her head.

“Okay, what do we do next?” Eddie asked.

Erin thought about it for a moment. “I have a plan. I’ll tell Danny to meet me at the local diner, and have you Eddie and Jamie meet him there instead.”

“I think I can do that.” Eddie agreed. “The hearing is at 2, so how about we meet at the diner at 10.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Erin hugged her future sister-in-law, hopeful the plan would work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Eddie sat in a booth at the diner, waiting to put their plan into motion. Jamie came in and after exchanging hellos and a kiss, he sat in the booth across from her. “So what’s up? You said you had something important you wanted to talk about?”

“Just a minute, Jamie. I am waiting for someone else to show up.”

“Who?”

A few seconds later, Danny walked into the diner. “Hey what gives? What is he doing here?”

“Yeah, I would like to know the same answer!” Jamie turned to Eddie as she moved over next to Jamie and Danny sat across from them.

She looked at both of them. “I need you two to listen to me for a few minutes okay? I heard only one side of what happened the other day, so now I want to hear the other side of it.” She turned to Jamie. “I do not want to hear a peep out of you until he is finished, got it?”

“10-4.”

“Go ahead Danny, tell me what happened the other day.”

Danny explained the hostage situation, and how he handled it. “If it wasn’t for my kid brother and his ‘moral high ground’ things wouldn’t have ended up like this!”

“You went rouge, Danny!” Jamie yelled.

Eddie silenced him. “Okay, now it’s now my turn to speak. Look, I think you both did the right thing. Jamie, you were trying to be a good leader and defuse the situation to the best of your abilities. Danny, you saved a whole group of people in there, and I am sure all those people are grateful for that. Now granted you did go rouge, but in a way, it worked, both of you have a job to do. Yes, Jamie you do outrank your brother but remember he is older and has more years on the job.”

“You see kid, I was right.”

“What is your problem, Danny? Why do you think I am the bad guy here? If you have a problem with me, just say it to my face!”

Danny felt his anger rising. “You know want to know what my problem is?”

“I think I have a right to know.” Jamie said bitterly.

Danny took a deep breath. “Okay, here it is. I am jealous of you. You are the smart one in the family, the one everyone else praises and looks up to. You got to go to Harvard, get good grades, become a lawyer and get all the perks with it. I only went to Hudson University for two years to even qualify for the Academy. You got to move up the ladder and ahead of me and become a boss. Plus, you got to be with a great woman to be with. No offence, Eddie.”

“None taken.”

“You have someone special to share your life with when I have nobody and that really hurts. I miss Linda and not a single day goes by when I don’t think of her. I want to see you and Eddie happy, but it also makes me feel like that I wish Linda was here to share this with us. You know the only reason I bust your chops is because I am worried about you every day. I don’t want to go to a crime scene and find out you are injured or worse, dead. And as your big brother, I promised myself to protect you and want you to do the right thing. Sure, it’s not always going to be by the book, but what I do comes from my head and my heart, and I am sure you do the same thing. Jamie, you are not only my baby brother, but you are also one of my best friends. I love you and I am sorry.”

“I love you too and I am really sorry. Danny, I didn’t know that you felt like that!”

Danny shrugged his shoulders before he stood up and the two embraced in a hug.

After sitting down again, Eddie spoke up. “Look, everyone in this department has a job to do, and everyone does it differently. Sure, we may step on each other’s toes once in a while, but we also need to respect each other and the decisions we make. This is whether you’re an officer, sergeant or even a detective. We are all a united team. You two know more than anyone else, not just as brothers, but also as Reagans. This means you have to set yourselves to a higher standard. Be an example to those who you work with every day, especially someone like me. And not just at work, at home too. We are family and we lean on each other no matter what. That’s what we should do.”

“You know Eddie, you are starting to sound like a Reagan.” Jamie teased.

“I know, and it is beginning to scare the crap out of me!” The trio laughed.

“So what do we do about the hearing?” Danny said.

Jamie smiled at him. “I’ll call and cancel it. I will tell them that the issue has already been resolved.”

“Thanks. Will I still get a rip for this?”

“No, you were just doing your job, Danny. I will let you off with a warning this time.”

Just then, Erin walked in. “Hey how’s it going?” She sat next to Danny.

“So far, so good.” Eddie said with a smile.

“Wait, you had something to do with this didn’t you?” Danny asked her.

“You are forgetting everyone in this family has an ulterior motive!” Erin said as Danny and Jamie rolled their eyes at her, which prompted Eddie to give Jamie a playful slap on the arm. Eddie added, “Since we are here, we would like to ask you guys an important question. Jamie and I were wondering, since you two have been our biggest supporters these last few years, if you would like to be our best man and maid of honor.”

Danny and Erin expressed their excitement and dutifully accepted their new roles.

“Now that is settled, a toast. To family.” Jamie raised his glasses as the others followed.

“To family!” The four family members toasted a celebration to the two greatest things in life-family and love.


End file.
